


Second Sight ☆ Special

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Second Sight [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 零镇后零雀与C签订契约导致折回无印开头时间线重写，魔法少年雀君路线。又称逆转线。本篇为非正式剧情的编外小剧场整合，配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Knightmare也要谈恋爱

01

 

京都六家资助所生，日本土产红莲小姑娘，黑色骑士团众星捧月团花角色，一直苦于没有驾机可以和自己一战。

周围的路人机型都看不上眼。

勉勉强强看得过眼的，对面帝国军有一座，战场上的黑色幽灵，据说是叫高文。初登场就是可翔式，酷炫值简直秒杀。

然而黑色机体成天在远处飘，也不下场一战。就你，你天天在上面晃来晃去到底打不打。呜呜呜哼哼哼。算了你不打我们这边就不打吧，似乎不直接对战也挺好的……

红莲小姑娘的心思不由得复杂微妙了起来。

 

02

 

ZERO从神根岛带回了一架新机体。

可翔式，白色机，非常不符合黑色骑士团的名声。

被称为兰斯洛特的新成员在落地的第一天蹭到了团花面前。“我跟你讲红色机和白色机是标配……”

“你不和我打就滚开好吗。”

宅在机库里升级升级再升级憋了大半季终于可以放飞自我的直男兰斯洛特继续蹭在面前：“我也想活动活动啊，不然这样，我打赢你跟我约，你打赢我跟你约？”

日本万岁主义者红莲小姑娘冷漠地：“帝国的机型凑什么热闹，走开，不约。”

 

03

 

兰斯洛特发现红莲哼哼唧唧地瞥高文。

“你区别对待！”

“对啊。”红莲冷漠地，“可能因为你看着太基了。”

 

04

 

红月卡莲看着不服头目的座驾管的红莲感到很尴尬。

ZERO看着兰斯洛特贴在红莲旁边也很尴尬。

上条世界线人家把你打爆舱了好吗，枢木朱雀在面具底下龇了龇牙。

 

05

 

当然ZERO就此感到尴尬的真实原因不完全是这个。

面具下正主一心一意为了男友改变世界线，到头来座驾是个直男，枢木朱雀感到很忧伤。

“鲁路修，你吃兰斯洛特和高文的CP吗？”

“你说《梅〇传奇》还是正史RPS？”

“……”

“不过我哪个都不吃。”

“…………”

 

06

 

枢木朱雀以打败ZERO的功绩封为帝国第七圆桌骑士且一并接手兰斯洛特之后，鲁路修·兰佩路基在临行欧洲前去看望那架白色机。

他总算搞明白先前的问题是啥意思了。

“那时候兰斯洛特和高文一共也没碰上几回嘛，”他撇了撇嘴，“拉郎没有前途。”

 

07

 

高文第一次碰上兰斯洛特，是由第二驾驶带领自己从帝国本土赶到欧洲救场后不久的事。

他们把体态漂亮的白色机从谜之捆绑play当中解放了出来，又过了一阵子对方好似受了不少伤、精神还有些恍惚的机主才和自己的第一驾驶一并回到各自的座舱内。

一黑一白两架机体独处的时候面面相觑。

“我家正驾驶说了句‘现在大概不算拉郎了，没准还算口糖’，”高文说，“这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道。”兰斯洛特说，“我主子脑子坏了之后战斗力和契合度都刷拉打折也就算了，他还非要试图给我把拉郎凑成功，还不记得我在追人家小姑娘。”

“什么？你竟然真的是直的？”

“…………”

 

08

 

第三骑士和第六骑士陪同人人都知道他谁但是就是不能挑明的十一殿下回到11区、暗中戒备第七骑士反水那会儿，兰斯洛特很憋屈。

驾驶员都暗中回去继续操办黑色骑士团了，为什么不放我回去！

这种憋屈感在托利斯坦开始往他身前蹭时得到了十倍百倍的强化。

“我不喜欢秃子。”兰斯洛特谨慎地表示。

托利斯坦受伤地打量了一眼高文。

“都说了我不是基佬！”

 

09

 

不知道发生了什么，总之最后托利斯坦和红莲在一起了。

不过这也有可能是另一条世界线的故事。

 

10

 

沉痛悼念终将炮灰的第一骑士，及其座驾。

“To Galahad.”


	2. Suzaku Through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一言不合就逆转时间的人，脑子一定都有问题。  
> ——题记

00

 

“我觉得这个剧本我仿佛是拿过的。”C.C.说。

她捏了捏柴郡猫戏服的爪子，随即套上手玩了起来。卡莲在她身后一言不发地拎起了一对兔耳朵，翻了个白眼。“那话该我说。”她把道具扔下，耷拉着眉头看向后方表面其乐融融实则个个笑里藏刀的不列颠尼亚阵营派，讨论戏份时恨不得把造型浮夸的权杖戳到对方脸上。“所以这次的故事改拍续集了？”她打了个哈欠，“不讲少女的奇幻旅程改讲冒险故事了？看到这回的主角是谁我怎么一点都不吃惊呢。”

“看到他搞这么一大出乱子的动机是什么我怎么也一点都不吃惊呢。”C.C.说。

“你们就不能来点同情心？”

主角役终于发出了抱怨。两个姑娘一同把头掉了过去，枢木朱雀正愁眉苦脸地站在一堆衣架子当中，手里哗啦啦地抖着剧本纸页。“怎么了？”C.C.问他，“戏服的问题？我看你好像并不是很介意穿裙子。”

“大裙摆跑起来不方便？”卡莲猜测道。朱雀板着脸摇了摇头，吐出一个名字：

“主角的全名是爱丽丝·金斯莱。”

C.C.眨了眨眼。“呃……”

“金斯莱。”他咬牙切齿道，“他妈的金斯莱。”

“你冷静一点，人家的正确拼法是Kingsleigh不是Kingsley——”

“去你的台本，谁拿这里边的名字叫我我和谁翻脸。”他冷静地把手上那摞纸往身后一抛，纸页哗啦啦散了一地，“讲讲道理，我才是执行编剧好吗。”

 

01

 

穿过这面镜子，如儿时幻想一般，如童真祈愿一般，到达所有愿望聚合的世界彼端——恍如镜像，一切都倒转错位，又依着这世界自有的疯狂规律约束成型。于是故事的主角身着一套古怪戏服似的礼服，穿过宽阔大厅，踏过高空门槛，思考了一秒钟多铺开一英寸斗篷能由阻力减缓多少重力加速度，然后啪一下砸进了花圃里。

“你来得正好。”接引NPC白王后说。朱雀抬起头来，和尤菲米娅对上视线，叹着气爬了起来。发如暖曦的女孩儿挽了挽发髻，仪态端庄地坐平稳了，试图开始解说这次的任务剧情。在她开口以前，柴郡猫以一类违背物理学常识的姿势飘浮过来，挠了一下他的后背。

“剧组也太偷懒了吧，”C.C.冷漠地吐槽道，“直接把ZERO的行头借来没问题吗。”

“反正之后要换的。”主角役冷静地看了回去。他们面面相觑了几秒钟后，柴郡猫撇了撇嘴，飘去了怀表兔的身后，玩起了她的耳朵，引来一阵抗议。朱雀没再理她们，径直望向了尤菲米娅。“长话短说，这次的问题是什么？”他问，“疯帽匠觉得他的家人都还活着？”

“不是，”白王后回答，“只是他单纯觉得他自己已经死了。”

朱雀沉默了半分钟。双胞胎役的天子和神乐耶也停止了搂搂抱抱，随后众人跟着沉默了半分钟。柴郡猫咳嗽了一声，伸出手爪点向了白王后。

“一个理智的NPC该在这时候提示：有一个办法，只有一个办法，希望渺茫，可能扰乱所有事情，但或许可以拯救他——你必须拿到时空魔球，回到过去……”

“不知道为什么，我就觉得那仿佛应该是你的台词。”尤菲米娅回答。

 

02

 

“总之，你要从时间手头拿到他的时空魔球。当我说‘拿’的时候，意思就是‘偷’。”柴郡猫说。

“为什么不能讲讲道理。”主角问她。

“你可以试试啊，我觉得几率不大。”柴郡猫回答，“再者说，都魔法少女了，还讲什么道理。”

于是他敏捷地跳上了一路蹿火花的秒针，顺畅地一溜小跑，进入了时间的堡垒，越过无数眼神麻木的小眼线，心下生出一丝不好的预感。这个不好的预感在时间本人从廊中走来、步入生者之门时得到了应证，朱雀看着那个长发的矮小身形感到了一阵牙疼。

不朽的化身，吭嗯。他望着V.V.不急不缓地将停滞的生命表盘系进死者的序列里，无数定格的生命汇聚在这一处坟墓里。“好吧，布兰迪……布伦特……不列颠尼亚。”顶着时间名头的C.C.快活地给系上了，还额外感慨了一句，“哎呀，克洛维斯这孩子，真是倒霉呀。”

和时间的会晤过程并不顺利，不过至少没有始于一言不合就把人抓去做实验。也不知道该感谢对方出乎意料的耐心还是好脾气，反正不能提早断言他逻辑没问题。“你随身带着一位死去的战士。”V.V.摇头晃脑道。朱雀把手伸进口袋里，摸到那表盘时忍不住为这自带设定仰天长叹了一声。

“哦，是啊。”他干巴巴地念着台词，“那属于我的父亲。”

然后台本继续走了下去。巨大的钟座，时间秩序的运作阀门，一切都在如常运作——“时空魔球是万世之钟的能源核心，”V.V.说，“也是我存在的基础……”朱雀盯着他胸口露出的机械表盘，摸着下颌考量了一会儿。

“也就是把它拿走太久的话你可能会死。”

“说好听一点行吗，”V.V.不满道，“是时间本身会崩溃。”

他仰着脑袋眨巴眨巴眼。朱雀低头看着那幼童身躯半晌，嘴角抽搐着摸了摸自己的鼻尖儿。

“我觉得吧，你还是死了比较好。”他嘀咕道。

 

03

 

红心国王来访的时候，朱雀冷静地扎进了座钟门阀里。

“我要时空魔球。”查尔斯说。

“你要拿来干嘛？阻止悲剧的起源？这个剧本里你王后不是还没死呢吗。”V.V.说。

“我和她共同的心愿是让时间陷入永恒的停滞，仙境中所有人都将获得安宁。”查尔斯说。

“哈哈哈，你说得仿佛是要让我去死。”V.V.说。

查尔斯深沉地盯着他。

他们没有沉默多久，很快时间魔球就被盗得手了。V.V.尖叫了一声，披头散发地冲出门去：

“那个小崽子！我要让他陷入永恒的禁锢中！我要抓他做实验——！”

 

04

 

很久很久以前，红心国王膝下还有另外一双儿女。

直至有一天，男孩逃出了王宫，背着他年幼的妹妹一起逃了。坊间有许多故事版本流传，有的是关于刺杀与子弹，有的是关于果塔与碎屑，最终没有一人能够得知真相。有人说那男孩是疯了，有人说他不过是不愿继续生活在这王国的腐朽统治下。无论如何言说，最终都没有人真正寻到他的下落。

在城郊地野上，在皑皑新雪之间，那男孩拉着妹妹的手，领着她滚起一个雪球。故事的干涉者从松林中现出身形，安静地向那两个孩子走去，鞋跟踩实雪粉压出沉闷声响。男孩停止了脚步，将妹妹拉在自己身后，有些惊疑不定地望着这陌生人。陌生人走到他面前，蹲下身，轻轻掸去了男孩肩上的雪花。

“你好啊。”他说。

“你从哪里来？”男孩问他，清澈紫眼里凝固着戒备，“你来镇上做什么？”

“我从异乡来。很远很远，就像另一个世界。”陌生人说，“我想救一个人。”

他接着掸去压住男孩黑发的帽顶上的雪花。男孩没有抗拒，反倒好奇地伸出手来，碰到了他的鬓角，手指沿着柔软棕发打了几个卷儿。“我喜欢你的头发。”他小声说，“你该来镇上，也许定制一顶帽子……”陌生人揽住他的肩，无言地搭了许久，指掌颤抖似想收紧作一个拥抱，然而最终不过是滑落下去、站立起来，握住了他的手指。

“好啊，”那人轻声说，“那是你的愿望吗？”

 

05

 

枢木朱雀觉得自己好像在之前忽略了一个设定。

比如说，如果红心国王和王后都还好生生地活在他们的王座上，帽匠一家是个什么构成。他那么想着时就被引入了镇里，穿过巷道，掠过岔路口，盘算着在这个年纪被寄养的话应当是到了谁家——

枢木玄武站在屋里，表情严肃，由着那男孩拽拉着妹妹不声不响地藏进里屋去。“这位客人，”他说，“你仿佛很眼熟。”

朱雀站在门口面无表情地僵硬了三秒钟。

“你认错了。”他说完后，头也不回地蹿出了门外。

 

06

 

“所以帽匠一家是在战乱中被红心国王害死的吗？我觉得还挺合理的。”卡莲翻了翻剧本，“还是说——哦，被变成蚂蚁大囚禁了起来之类的？”

“才怪。”C.C.说，“是穿越回去的爱丽丝干掉的。你看，就像时间说的一样，你没办法改变任何事情，只能促成它们发生。”

卡莲静默了片刻，剧本掉在了地上。

“说好的死于战争呢？！”随后她咆哮道，“说好的都是王室的错呢？！”

“没办法，这是我们的主角自带人设的问题。”C.C.说。

 

07

 

红心国王在夺得时间的座驾时，一并带走了他的机械核心。柴郡猫绕着时间残破的身躯飘游了一会儿，拢上了他失去光彩的紫色眼目，捻起了一绺淡金失色的长发。

“我们剩下的时间不多了。”她说。

白王后担忧地望着她。在她身后，万世之钟发出可怖的崩裂声响。“红心国王要做什么？”白王后问，“抢夺时间魔球吗？”

“一旦他得手了，旧的万世之钟也崩毁了，他将成为新的时间秩序。”柴郡猫说，“由他来规划时间的话，或许我们将再也无法看到明日了。”

“这和说好的原剧本不一样啊？”白兔摇晃着耳朵不满道，“这是哪来的设定啊？”

“我不知道，我说是魔法少女的设定你们也不信。”柴郡猫回答。她们无言地对视了许久，随后听见一声裂响划破天空。“时空需要被修补，”柴郡猫说，“如果他真的唤起了什么，希望他已经做到了。”

然而已经迟了。天空跌入暗沉黄昏，连同云彩一并凝固不动；大地翻涌起绣色，如凝固鲜血。整方世界传来无形震颤，虚空中划下一道流星，打破圆形窗璃坠入殿堂，一往无前地疾驰着。“他在尽可能阻止时空崩解。”柴郡猫观望着说，在空中翻转过身，金色眼瞳里散出朦朦微光，“他在试图与时空魔球相融合。唯一的异乡人，注入一道不受本时空干扰的命力，作为牺牲的源泉——”

“这也是魔法少女的设定吗？！”

“万物皆有代偿。”她低声道，“这是普适性的规律。”

结果会是怎样呢？她挠着下颌想。爱丽丝本不该存在于这个世界，自此被人们遗忘也是寻常。她注视着一道光芒投入座钟，钟声鸣响，红心国王被阻挡在外，愤怒地发出了一声咆哮——

一只手伸在他后心上，摘去了取代他原本心脏的机械内核，而没沾染上一滴鲜血。一道身影映在金色眼瞳中，并不显得疯癫，双目淌出微弱血光。“你来做什么？”她问他，“你以为你自己该是死了。”来人抿起浅淡微笑，向着她微微颔首。

“有人在等我呢，我来赴约。”他轻声道，“或许来迟了。”

他步入座钟基底，身影没入其中，短暂消失不见。所有人都等候着、等候着，等到天际昏暗散去、露出晴蓝，等到大地褪去血色、茵草重生，等到钟声再度鸣响的那一刻，他便从中走出了。他身后随着那扰乱时空秩序的闯入者，完好无损，宛如奇迹——先头那一人摘下顶帽，眼睛里淌流出一类属于秩序规划者的光彩。

“我记起来了，”他说，“我曾是故事的书写者。”

 

08

 

他在指尖转着一顶高帽，然后扣回自己的脑袋顶上。无数生者的表盘从虚空中垂落，他站在露台尽头，一个个观望着。

“你要知道，”他说，“如果你死在那里，甚至没法留下一个纪念。”

“而我没有。”朱雀说。

异乡人沿着这长路走向前方，走向那道身影，伸出手去，露出掌心一个停滞的表盘。“你要将它托付给我吗？”鲁路修问。朱雀拉过他的手，将它坠放其间。

“这不关于我的父亲。”朱雀说。鲁路修看着他，看着这凝滞不前的标志，随后短暂阖拢了眼睛。

“我知道。”

他们说穿越时间不能改变任何事情，朱雀说。回到过去，拨动一个变量，参与进去承担些什么。总有些固定的轨迹发展，一经打断也有其它什么途径或什么人去替行。“可我想救一个人。”他说。他舒开眉梢，微笑间眼角都稍稍弯起。鲁路修叹了口气，攥紧了那表盘。

“你已经做到了。”他说。他仰望进无穷虚空，又将目光收束回一人身上。“——你也该醒来了。”

他们向外走去。那门栏处升起一道镜面，望不清其中景象，唯能看见一人倒影。朱雀侧过脑袋，那镜像也做了一般的事。“所以这仍然是梦境吗？”他轻声问，“你，或者我。”

“在梦境之外，在祈愿彼端，又有谁说愿景不会成为现实呢？”鲁路修回答他，将他向前推搡去，“我们终将重逢。”

 

09

 

他睁开眼睛时还是白昼。阳光在窗口游移一线，窗帘微微飘拂着，带动窗前悬挂的串饰轻轻摇晃。大小不一，颜色各异，成串的千纸鹤翩然起舞。梦境结束了，他被唤回了。他睁着眼，将手掌伸到眼前，心下反倒生出一丝不真实的茫然。

我的确还能醒来吗？他那么想着，撑坐起身，系好衬衣最上两颗纽扣。这住所里空无一人，及至他走出门外、回到阿什弗德的场地中去时，仍然没见着富余人影。他看过了日期，一个周末，倒并不就此十分惊讶。他漫步许久，兜转回学生会室门口，停驻在那儿，忽然屏住了呼吸。

他听见讲述陈词，一个熟悉声音，低沉柔和，在这一刻去除了夸大张扬的成分，带着令人心安的力量。而后他拉开门，蓦然落入一片静谧之中，越过重重成分不一的目光探视，对上了一双凝望过来的晶紫眼睛。

我们终将重逢，那人说。噙着微笑，声音低缓，似一个许诺，跨越幻想与祈愿的界限，去宣告奇迹仍然存在——我们终将重逢。


	3. RPS是万恶之源

01

 

第二任ZERO有一个私人爱好，从C95冬日场开始冷静地收藏RPS本。

不管叫11区还是日本，不管叫宅国还是宅区，CM都是不能丢的。神圣不列颠尼亚本土的展会是另一种风气，一种官方负责推广开发布卖周边抢钱包的风气……和东亚这侧的御宅族二创亚文化还是有那么些微的区别。

C94前零之骑士暴死战场，tag骑士帝的主创群体一度在推特全面爆炸。养伤加装死期间闭门不出的枢木朱雀蹲在九十九代帝的行宫房间里，忧愁地刷着各种捅刀突发本信息。

然而并去不了。

“我对你这个爱好真是不敢恭维。”年轻皇帝坐在他床沿晃悠，冷静地翻了翻眼皮，“要我帮忙代购吗？”

“暂且不论这会造成多大的惊吓——公正来说，这是我年满十八周岁后能赶上的第一届CM，而你现在还没满。”朱雀无情地指出，“你连自己当主角的R18本都买不了。”

“我来教你什么叫R18。”鲁路修一个枕头拍在了他脸上。

零之镇魂曲过后冬Comi照常举行——毕竟，不管叫11区还是日本，不管叫宅国还是宅区，CM都是不能丢的。第二任ZERO回程后抱着一摞RPS本，对着一整摞刀片心有戚戚焉。

C.C.冷静地冲着他翻了个代表“你出息呢”的白眼。

“我男朋友都死了还不许我看本吗。”他冷静地回答。

 

02

 

十一皇子公开揭了身份顺便给第七骑士公开吐了个便当后，朱雀刷着超合众国成立后被强行复活的Pixiv，窝在黑色骑士团的地盘上撑着脑袋。

“你怎么了？”C.C.从沙发背后探脑袋过来，“在哀悼你们这回还没进行震撼登基加公开出柜所以现在还没成为国民CP？”

“我在感慨。”朱雀说，“当年拉骑士帝的一批大手，这会儿已经有苗头了。”

“那你愁眉苦脸个什么？”

“当年的梗都没了，CP模式都差很远，有一种我活得很OOC导致同人跟着OOC了的错觉。”

C.C.一巴掌打在了他的后脑勺上。

 

03

 

欧罗巴沃土，人多眼杂消息广。二十一世纪的潘德拉贡，是新时代的潘德拉贡。

这意味着群众只要肯耗心思，要挖出一批第七骑士和十一皇子——当时还是个打着平民出身帝国军师的幌子的兰佩路基——的料来，还是可以挖出很多梗的。

欧洲往事被挖多了之后还有另外一个效应，一批人指着鲁路修·兰佩路基和黑色骑士团的几次往来互动，以及中途突兀的换装，联系着黑色礼装和ZERO着装之间诸多近似的设计理念和细节，萌起了自认的邪道拉郎。

然后双方不知道怎么就掐起了CP。

生还后恢复正职的现任黑色骑士团CEO冷漠地看着，当年一批搞皇骑本的ID，还在安定地搞七骑军师；而当年搞ZERO和七骑的一批ID，掉过头来搞起了ZERO和军师。

枢木朱雀不禁发自内心地感慨了一下，你们瞎画脸的姿势还是那么熟悉。

世界线变了，总有些东西是不会变的。

 

04

 

看世界网民对于ZERO身份的讨论与猜测其实是件很有趣的事情。比如说猜妞的，猜哪国君主继承人的，猜早就魂飞三百里的克洛维斯殿下的。

“这批人本质上就是311，”朱雀有气无力地提出抗议，“辣眼睛。”

 

05

 

其实即使不论CP党争，第七骑士的粉群和ZERO的粉群之间也是摩擦不断。毕竟世界上闲得最多的物种就是没事掐战力的宅男。

兰斯洛特在不同阶段的性能参数以及战力表现早就被拉出来车轱辘了无数次了，毕竟对外是两任驾驶员，各自都有各自的战力吹。一吹就有掐，圆桌骑士的簇拥者硬撑着说ZERO是个当指挥的不是个当兵卒的，确实就没怎么展现战斗力，然后被黑色骑士团簇拥者借着原由拍了回去。

一边粉群里有一批真情实感的帝国吹死忠美分，向着不列颠尼亚的就是好的；另一边是日本万岁情怀系自干五，没事就拿出身日本投敌营的问题当掐点。

这个画风真是熟悉，有一种打破次元壁的现实感在里面。

 

06

 

“理智上来说，其实我挺想把在欧洲混战绩混得脑子有问题的那个自己掐死的。”朱雀叹了口气，“但是情感上来说，我怎么看着这些掐架的就觉得这么别扭。”

“不要太在意。”C.C.指出，“你要知道，世界上相当多的人是只看脸的，而ZERO是没有露过脸的。抛开道德问题讨论，你作为第七骑士的簇拥者里大概还有相当一批是‘看脸看战绩，机师有加成’这样耿直的颜粉。”

“……听上去更惨了。”

 

07

 

“所以你既然嫌这嫌那，为什么不自己开个号去散发言论正视听呢。”鲁路修托着下巴看他，“反正网络流言千奇百怪的，开个脑洞也不会被当真。”

“嗯，然后造成宛如披露●国队长是九●蛇一般效果的骂战。”朱雀说，“我都能想象评论区——什么鬼玩意就七骑等于ZERO了，谈个恋爱还带卖理想卖道德卖队友的。救世主吹是全能的吹，是从原则上就不会接受洗脑卧底梗的吹，是否认ZERO有任何弱点存在的吹……何况大众并不会知道洗脑和Geass的部分，直接叛变那就更不可饶恕了。”

他们面面相觑了半晌，随后鲁路修干脆地往他肩膀上一靠。“说来说去那么多，还不都是些隔空揣测。别管了。”预备登基役的年轻皇子哼哼道，“反正我现在还是没满十八周岁，让夏Comi见鬼去吧。”

“我觉得你也挺乐在其中。”朱雀客观公正地指出，“所以今次冬日场你打算隐姓埋名全副伪装地去凑个热闹吗？”

“讲讲道理，我们的知识是实践来的，又不是看本看来的。”鲁路修懒洋洋地回答，凑在他唇角发出低微笑声，“来一场实际教学吗，枢木卿？”


	4. 你这种幸运E是抽不出SSR的

01

 

“你要知道，Geass的本质是一个许愿机制。”C.C.说。

“是的。”鲁路修回答。

“而且我们也都知道这个许愿机制很坑。”

“对的。”

“给你相应的力量去实现自己的愿望，然后一大堆契约者被世界线或者一连串巧合撺掇着互相厮杀被坑得血本无归。”

“……等一下，我怎么越听越不对劲了。”

“现在我们有一个虚空许愿机，世界的本源与终焉，”C.C.无视了鲁路修越来越古怪的脸色，愉快地伸出手指晃了晃，“以及一个正在被修正的历史特异点，所以机不可失失不再来，去召唤你的英灵吧，新任的御主。”

“呸。”鲁路修说，“我觉得这比之前的许愿机制还坑了几百倍。”

“有什么关系的，反正抉择权在你，你这个足够影响世界本源的小混蛋直接把英灵池变成了枢木朱雀单人概率UP，没准直接被你搞成了英灵种类限定。”C.C.冷漠道，“几百年难遇啊，你还敢嫌坑。你让真的血本无归的那些前人情何以堪。”

“好吧。”鲁路修说，“十连有保底吗？”

“人生毕竟不是真的抽卡游戏，所以只能偶尔破个例。”C.C.诚恳道，“拿着你转生以来系统自带的一发呼符去创造奇迹吧，少年。”

于是召唤之夜，重重封锁之间，虚空中掉落下来一个身影，乍一落地还昏睡着，被呼唤他的那人搂在怀里，拨弄过柔软蜷曲的额发。然后旁观者围拢过去，各自都露出了不同样式的古怪表情。

“呃，虽然我好像似乎大概记起来这是个谁了，”卡莲犹豫地比划着，“他……之前有这么……”

“……小吗？”娜娜莉替她说完，随后好奇地探头望去，“我觉得这应该是……”

“……我们刚见到他时的样子，或者我们告别之前的——就那时候的。”鲁路修板着脸说，捏了把怀里呼呼大睡的约莫十岁模样的枢木朱雀的脸。男孩没有醒来，均匀呼吸间皱了皱鼻子，又继续安稳睡去。他扭头看向C.C.想要个说法，后者回了他一个爱莫能助的眼神。

“你这叫有着一颗抽SSR的心，和一双抽R的手。”

“……我可以退货重抽吗。”

“嗯……”C.C.拖着长腔，咧嘴一笑，“不可以。”

 

02

 

于是鲁路修只能继续在代班ZERO的路途上行走下去。

也谈不上扰乱后续计划，毕竟及至此前朱雀回归的可能性无限接近于零，后续规划里也不可能包括上他。不管怎么说人能活回来就是好的，鲁路修这么安慰自己。当前最大的麻烦也不过就是要带孩子，甚至也不是标准意义上的带孩子。

醒过来的男孩穿着他的宽松道服，腰间挎着竹刀，在阿什弗德的住所里上蹿下跳。没办法，C.C.耸肩道。这个年纪的小崽子就是精力旺盛，不听管教，顶嘴能力一个胜十个，你应该感谢他至今没骑到你脖子上揪你头发。

“那是三岁。”鲁路修板着脸说，“十岁应该只有精力旺盛和不听管教的部分。”

“对呀。”当事人不知从哪窜出来，脑袋从鲁路修背后斜着冒出来，“当面顶嘴会被藤堂老师罚跪。”

“放心，藤堂不在这里，在也暂时管不到你头上。”

“完蛋了，这个世界完蛋了。”C.C.平板着声音说，“知道吗，鲁路修，我觉得你宠溺小孩的方式是毁灭性的。如果真让你养一个十岁大的枢木，我很怀疑他长大后会无法无天到什么地步。”

“……你想太多。”鲁路修回答她。朱雀从他背后挨着他，拽着他的衣角，稍微鼓起了脸。鲁路修向下搭过手去，揉了把男孩的头发。C.C.冲着他们俩挑起眉梢，惋惜地摇了摇头。

“对啊，这不可能发生。”她冷静道，“毕竟按照这个许愿机制的运作，我很怀疑按照正常时间流逝他还能不能长大。”

“……”鲁路修抖了一下。

“毕竟是英灵池出货呢。”

“…………”朱雀也抖了一下。

“有什么解决方法吗。”鲁路修用力揉着自己的眉心，“也不能一直保持这样啊。”

“正常喂养种火升级肯定是一厘米身高都不会长，你就不用想了。”C.C.愉快地说，“说回来，保持这样有什么不好，怕别人怀疑你是恋童癖吗？”

“……我真是一点都不想懂你在说什么。不管哪句话。”

 

03

 

鲁路修进门时被一枚小炮弹撞了个正着。男孩直接跳起来扑腾在他怀里，胳膊搂着他的脖子吊住不放。“——咳。”鲁路修顺了顺气，有些艰难地往旁边沙发上坐靠下去，探究地看向扎在自己胸口的一头小卷发。

“我好无聊。”朱雀嚷嚷着，“放我出去走走啦？到学校外面？”

“我在努力说服自己别把你丢给神乐耶照顾。”鲁路修说。朱雀趴在那里打了个哆嗦，鲁路修忍不住笑起来。“怎么？黑色骑士团的地盘挺安全的，你可以自由活动。”

“那我还不如继续闷在这里看录影带。”朱雀皱起了脸，“神乐耶才不会保证我的人身安全，我怀疑她连我的身心健康都不能保证。”

鲁路修笑出了声。朱雀坐在他腿上，苦着脸，嘟嘟囔囔着算了算了好歹还有点地盘可以日常修行。片刻后他又蹭回了鲁路修的胸口，腻在那儿不肯动弹。“你不是真的只有十岁的记忆吧？”鲁路修拍了拍他的背。男孩抬起头来，睁着通透绿眼眨了眨。

“嗯？”

“你真的十岁时才不会对谁这么做。”鲁路修客观指出，“那时候你可不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，甚至不是个容易交到朋友的——就更别提冲着谁合法撒娇。”

朱雀瞪着他，又隐约鼓起了脸。“我要是说我记忆十分完整，你是不是就打算把我轰出去干活了？”男孩哼声道，“不用白不用嘛，至少现前黑色骑士团的事情我还是比你清楚一些的。”

“对此我深表怀疑。你脱离现场的时日够久了，足够我重新进行信息渗透。”

“老本行了不起吗。”朱雀撇下了嘴，“那你现在也需要别的助力吧？不打算重新封个零之骑士吗？普通圆桌骑士的身份还是不可靠——”

“你才多大。”鲁路修弹了下他的额头，“现在让你进装甲骑能不能正常驾驶都是个问题。”

“别小看我啊。”男孩咕哝道，“怎么说也是能正常战斗的。”鲁路修揉了揉他的脑袋。朱雀歪过了脸，冲着鲁路修拧起眉头，然后伸手揽住他的脖子，结结实实地往他嘴唇上撞了一下。

“做什么——？！”

“补给。”朱雀一脸坦然，理直气壮，“鲁路修不足。”现前看起来年长的那一方反瞪着他，男孩眼神清澈，敛着一点儿恶作剧似的笑意。鲁路修张了张嘴，挫败地埋下头去。

“……啊，饶了我吧。”

 

04

 

“想什么呢，英灵池里的英灵当然都有生前的完整记忆，也知晓现世的常识。不然他早该在睁眼的那一刻就开始怀疑人生了。”C.C.撇嘴道，“一起的玩伴忽然长大了那么多还觉得一切理所当然？日历上的年份怎么回事？诸如此类、诸如此类……”

“停停停。我明白了。”鲁路修抱着脑袋，“你不如告诉我那个该死的所谓的英灵池里都有哪些选项。”

“哦。”C.C.扳起了手指，“R阶Assassin一等兵，R阶Rider士官，SR阶Saber第七骑士，SR阶Rider第七骑士，SR阶Berserker第七骑士……”

“Berserker是怎么回事？？？”

“兰斯洛特的自带属性，不服也不是我的问题。”C.C.摊手道，“再说了我觉得他躁狂的时间也不短。”

“……你继续。”

“还有SSR阶Saber零之骑士，SSR阶Rider零之骑士……啊，零之骑士的话应该都自带主被动Geass战斗续行加持技能。”

“那我抽到的是什么。”鲁路修悲叹了一声，“我觉得我抽到的是N卡。”

“英灵限定没有给你出礼装你就谢天谢地吧。N卡也能用，养好了指不定就是一击必杀。”C.C.冷静道，“N阶Assassin养好了是能屠龙的。”

“为什么是Assassin？”

“因为他杀了他爸？”

鲁路修瞪着她看了半晌，勉强挤出来一丝笑。

“……还没个完了是吧。”

 

05

 

“职阶不就是由实际对历史有影响的事件决定的吗。”C.C.平静道，“足够被后世记下的恶行或功绩，世界本身或人们的印象记载的模样。基于人们的愿望诞生的模样。你看，你还记得他这副模样，这不是很好吗。在一切更大的变故发生之前，任何一次离别都不曾发生过。”

“别告诉我这是我潜在的愿望决定的结果。”

“说不好。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“但假如他在这个年纪时真的就没与你们分开过呢？”

鲁路修从窗口往外看。男孩在户外活动，趿拉在木屐上，一板一眼地挥舞着竹刀，神情认真而专注。“……我去看看他。”鲁路修叹气道，起身向外走去。他带上了水瓶，招呼那孩子中场休息一下。男孩向他跑来时他听见盛夏蝉鸣，暖风拂过整片林野带来悠长沙响。他拿过毛巾，替朱雀擦了擦脑门上的汗。男孩冲他咧开嘴笑，看起来无忧无虑。

然而，鲁路修想。然而。“你真的在这个年纪的时候，”他拢过男孩额前汗湿的头发，“是在想什么呢？”

朱雀安静了片刻，神情忽然落寞了些，片许收敛入阴影间。“我在想，你要毁灭不列颠尼亚意味着要杀死你自己的父亲，那样做是错误的。”良久后他开口回答，“我做过了。那样不会带来任何安宁。”

“所以你希望用别的方式改变。”鲁路修说。

“所以我希望用别的方式改变。”朱雀小声说，“我不想你犯下跟我相同的错。”

鲁路修吸了口气，喉头发梗。他不记得自己是否听过类似的陈述，然而及至此刻，及至这男孩原原本本地告诉他时，他还是叹息出声，将对方结结实实地搂抱了一下。朱雀在他耳边嘟囔着很热，但也没挣脱出去。“你有全部的记忆，你也知道全部的结果。”鲁路修说，“你认为我现在所做的就是正确的了吗？”

“我记得我们分开。”朱雀回答他，“我觉得现在这样很好。”

男孩抬起头来，眼睛发亮，稚嫩面孔上露出些似曾相识的执拗神情。然后他开始微笑，不全是那种属于孩童的、天真纯粹的方式，多了些说不清道不明的意味。

“我想替你去战斗。”他轻声说，“我觉得我做到了……那就很好。”

鲁路修搂抱着他，像搂抱着一个述说自己过往一生的、早已死去的魂灵。朱雀又安静下来，不再继续言语。鲁路修埋在男孩肩头深深呼吸，心口像压着一簇颤抖的火焰。

“蠢货。”他说，亲了亲男孩的脸颊。

 

06

 

“你看，不论你唤回的他是何种样貌，”C.C.说，“都不过是一段不曾存在的历史里，被遗弃了真名的英灵。”

他本身便是特异点存在的根源，她说。向世界祈愿的人终究都是要交付代价的。但若要造就足以拧转历史的奇迹，他本身也永远不得与世界本身相分割了。作为代价，永远战斗下去不得解脱——然后你也看到了结果。

“那么他，”鲁路修顿了片刻，试图理清头绪，“原本最应该以哪副样貌回应呼唤呢？”

“那当然是隐藏的SSR阶Ruler啊。”

“……你够了哦？？？”

“我是说真的。”C.C.敛去了笑容，“交付了己身全部的，无名无姓的裁决者，除去守护世界秩序外再无所任。那是不再存在的历史里他最终成为的模样。即使用真名呼唤他，也不会予以任何反应。最终只剩下那么一个代号而已。”

“ZERO。”鲁路修低声道。

“ZERO。”C.C.重复道，“那才是这个代称最终的意义所在也说不定。”

鲁路修在晚间仍然记得她的话语。然后他阖上眼睑，沉入睡梦间，而后被拉扯回蔚蓝晴日里。没有人群喧杂，也没有血，一整片新生的世界。他站在山丘上，天空高远，风息长吟。

他看着整个世界在眼前凝聚，枯枝绽出新叶，花盏绽开萤火，青苔覆去石碑。一缕风息扯过他肩后长披将他自身包覆，深暗似影。

他在这世间每一寸土地上行走，从起始到终焉。群人退去，声息散尽，末了仍然只剩下他一个。无名无姓，无人呼唤，也不会予以更加温柔的回应。

 

07

 

鲁路修在晨间醒来时，光亮微朦着撑开他眼睑缝隙。他将眼睛闭得紧了些，感到有人从身后揽住了他的肩。

“我做了和你相同的梦。”他说。“我猜那不仅仅是梦。”

和世界本身建立联系这种事情蠢透了，他说。虽然我也先一步做过。你是想要期许一个现世的奇迹，然后作为代价，自己也为此缔造了一个。他闭着眼，感受到搂抱自己的手臂在逐渐收紧。那不似属于孩童的，那拥抱力度更为切近些、熟悉些——他眼间发涩，许久才勉强平复下涌动心绪。

“我将名字还给你了，”他低声说，“你便可以回应呼唤了吧。”

朱雀。他闭合着眼睑，嘴唇嚅动着拼凑出声。枢木朱雀。“我在。”然后他听见回答，声音跳脱了稚嫩的范畴，是低缓而令人熟悉得想要落泪的那一个，“我知道。”


	5. 冬Comi大作战！C95会场掠影

01

 

“我有一个问题。”鲁路修说。

“什么？”C.C.在视讯另一端涂着指甲。

“他不会真的杀奔去C95会场了吧？”鲁路修谨慎地问。C.C.的动作停了一停，一边晾着手指头一边抬眼向他撇来。

“嗯哼。”她回答道，“至于他是找阿什弗德家混了个企业馆的入场名额，还是想办法找黑色骑士团底下的那些个预备出摊的小可爱弄了个摊主名额，我就不是很清楚了。”

“……等等，黑色骑士团底下都出同人社团了是怎么回事，为什么你们都了解情况了却没有查封反而给予鼓励啊？！”

“即使败坏风气也是头目领衔的。”C.C.冷静地回答他，“顺便一说那些小姑娘都是画RPS本的，如果你对她们如何揣测ZERO面具底下的真面目以及如何津津乐道于自家头目和不列颠尼亚皇帝一番二番三番交集擦出火花的故事感兴趣的话——”

“不用说下去了，谢谢。”鲁路修用力揉起了眉心，“唯有此时我分外搞不懂日本人。”

 

02

 

红月卡莲指天发誓自己来冬Comi本来只想定番排排企业区买买徽章挂画限量设定集看看模玩，以显示自己是个正常的有一半日本血统且徘徊在成年线附近的年轻女性。不过鉴于这回她友情帮几个此刻身处海外的小团员接了代购任务，所以她和大部队一样凌晨出发上午艰难进场中午才算第一轮完事还得感慨自己的高效率。

并不得不望着企业区的人山人海发出哀叹。

她抹了把脑门后放弃了收入此回首发设定集的想法，转而走向了群魔乱舞的COS聚集区，找了条栏杆靠上去一边抖脚踝一边抱着纯粹看热闹的心态打量起周遭的人群来。老实说CM场的风气一直开放过头，即使距离日本脱离悲惨殖民区的时日还没过去多久，各式人气新番作品外涉及本国或别国政要捏它的数目也足够令人瞠目结舌了。事实上，由于黑色骑士团对于作为发起地基石的日本的风气格外宽容，身着黑色团服的寻常游客数量都不在少，以至于卡莲相当怀疑自己不需要换一套日常装扮而是一身制服昂首阔步地出现在这里也不会被认作是本尊。

闲着也是闲着，女机师摸着下巴饶有兴趣地打量起了那些个身着团服的游客们，并啧啧感慨着大部分私仿的制服做工都相当惊人，面料和款式都相当还原。目光越过这群人之后，还可以找着几个打扮成圆桌骑士的年轻人。也亏得是停战了，卡莲暗自嘀咕道，不然天知道两批人会不会就地打起来。

她的目光掠过几套裁剪得当的白金制服，几挂长披风，投向了一旁另几个更加有趣的人影。事实上有人打扮成ZERO一点都不令人惊讶，反正自打黑色骑士团的头儿成了那么个用不着被抓起来的正面人物，有关于那个形象的衍生周边和创作发散热潮就迅速席卷了大半日本国土。街边抓娃娃机尚且可以逮到几个顶着圆面具的大头公仔，这种热闹场合就更不消说。而且基于本尊的极大宽容，对该形象进行扮演或二次衍生的风头只会愈发不可收拾。

所以就成了这么个状况，红发姑娘支楞着自己的腮帮子想。一派不到一米四的小孩子，一派体型堪忧的，一派前凸后翘的姑娘，统统顶着一个款式的面具披着剪尾披风。里头有中规中矩穿原版制服的，也有进行各种有趣发散的。同款便服，套头衫，御宅一族绘着大口号的套头衫，带着暴力撑的三层裙摆——还有蓬蓬蕾丝短裙加吊带袜加高跟短靴的搭配套……

按着这套诡异但还挺好看的打扮这么穿的那一位显然是个男性，虽然短裙下的腿型修长笔直好看但也辨识得出肌肉走势，确实应当是个男性，这点还不至于叫人误认错。此刻那个女装的男性正按照几个摄影的要求拗着ZERO本尊常在公开播映场合拗的那么几个姿势，旁观的红发姑娘思忖着这种宅男和那种宅男哪一种比较无害。话又说回来，那个身形是不是有些眼熟来着？

然后她就眼睁睁看着那家伙在摆脱掉第一轮摄影之后忽然望向了自己这边，抬手向自己打了个招呼。那个声音也他妈的很耳熟。她困惑地眨了眨眼睛，望着那位老兄从一旁拎起三个手提袋并踩着少说十五厘米的高跟如履平地大步流星地朝自己走过来，终于到了自己面前，冷静地瞧着她，用枢木朱雀的声音明白无误地发了话：

“话又说回来，我还以为你在企业区站桩。”

红月卡莲从栏杆上滑了下来，右脚绊在了左脚上。

 

03

 

“——完蛋了，这个世界完蛋了。”卡莲捂着自己的眼睛哀嚎，“民众的救世主是个会扮成伪娘跑来逛展的可悲死宅，这个世界完蛋了。”

老实说我觉得这样才比较不容易被人认出正身来，朱雀在一旁异常平静地说。他的裙子短得可以，以至于卡莲十分怀疑别人用不着特意询问能不能拍裙底都能随心所欲地捕捉到走光镜头。的确，展会上奇装异服的人太多，性别反串都令人习以为常，他这副打扮才比较符合周围攒动的诡谲气氛。

“所以你是来干什么的，”卡莲的表情和情绪都丝毫没有好转，“买本？”

当前事实上的ZERO本尊坦然向她展示了一下手中的购物袋。

“女性向？RPS？”卡莲的语气愈发绝望了，“你这是什么爱好，喜欢看别人揣摩自己的房事吗？说真的，枢木朱雀，你的形象在我心目中够崩塌了，别让它变得更完蛋了。”

“对此我深表怀疑。”朱雀说，“我以为你至少还是挺尊敬ZERO的。”

“你是真的在要求我尊敬一个毫无心理负担地穿着P站霸榜过的同人绘娘版人设套买自己相关RPS本的家伙？！”

“嗯，”朱雀耸肩道，“我对女装没什么心理负担又不是第一次了。”

卡莲瞪着他半晌，不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。

 

04

 

然后她怀疑人生的情绪在实际目睹了又一轮应野生摄影要求的实拍现场后达到了高峰。

不知为什么踩着高跟还仿佛抢完整了清单上本目的朱雀看起来心情颇好，手提袋往她身边一塞便潇洒地迈开步子站到了一旁空地上。拗姿势没什么，卡莲抄着胳膊边看边想，拗姿势真没什么，毕竟有时情况所需，C.C.都学着拗过那么一两次。然而对于那些真的躺在地上要求拍裙底的摄影，卡莲就只剩下摇头的份了。

——更过火的是当事人还真答应了，而且还是那么副“反正本质是男人有什么可害羞的”式做派。及至有人提出“麻烦用高跟鞋踩我”时卡莲已经别开了视线，听见“麻烦把手指插进袜带里”时她再次捂住眼睛哀嚎起来。事实上这家伙恐怕是在场所有裙装打扮的二设ZERO中最放得开的一个，毕竟正儿八经的姑娘们倒不一定允许别人这么拍自己吊带袜的蕾丝边缘。还真有这么几个同样穿着蓬蓬裙的女孩儿跑过来要求合影，临走前还夸赞本尊扮相很敬业还有记得刮过腿毛。

“你有想过真的会有女装少年控或者扶他爱好者回头冲着你的照片撸吗？”这一波摄影活动结束后，卡莲一边对当事人提问一边用力揉着自己的太阳穴。措辞，小姐，措辞，朱雀好心提醒她，被她直接翻了个白眼过去。

“……呃。”然后朱雀顿了一下，继而用一种实事求是的口吻说，“事实上我觉得用不着担心这么多，毕竟奇怪性癖的人到处都是，就算我什么都不做也会有硅基爱好者冲着兰斯洛特的模型撸你信吗。”

“我忽然觉得日本很完蛋。”卡莲说，“我们当初为什么要解放它来着。”

纯正日本血统出身的头目怜悯地拍了拍混血女孩的肩膀。

 

05

 

红月卡莲思考了半晌人生后觉得自己也不该这么干站着被冲击人生观。

毕竟本质上也轮不到她来操心枢木朱雀的个人癖好问题，她总算想了个明白。就算她的顶头上司真的是个爱好方向令人担忧的死宅，只要他平日出行不妨碍别人什么事，不到处散播他的古怪喜好，不拉着别人讨论某些令人尴尬的问题，那他在冬Comi上冒着严寒穿多短的蓬蓬裙多透的黑丝吊带袜都轮不到她来烦心。

“我觉得你只是在嫉妒我踩高跟时平衡感比你好。”朱雀平静道。卡莲嘴角一抽，深呼吸了两次，忽然拧起一个近似和煦的微笑。

“所以我说，ZERO大人，”她用早先在学校时那副柔软的大小姐腔调有模有样地念道，“反正都穿出来了，不如让我也拍个照留念一下？”

她这么发声后，朱雀反而抖了抖肩膀。“你是打算拍出来去团内交际圈里败坏我的名声吗？”他谨慎道，“没什么，就想确保一下——”

“行了，我才懒得在团内传播，尤其不会往藤堂先生那边传的。”卡莲不耐烦道，“毕竟我也不是跟你有什么深仇大恨，而我怀疑他是真的会打断你的腿。”

朱雀从那副叫人看不见脸的面具后头盯了她半晌，最后做出了让步。“行吧，”他哼唧道，“一会儿你想怎么跟着拍都行。”于是在随后另一轮耻度堪忧的围拍中，卡莲冷静地看着在这方面的羞耻心不知丢在哪里的头目把手指探进了袜圈边的蕾丝里，两腿以一个微妙角度分岔着——足够露出大腿内侧的皮肤——而且还明显看得出裙底下有包什么玩意儿。她掏出手机来选了个合适角度拍照，确保画面要素充分，重点明显。

然后她低下头来，当机立断地给鲁路修的私人号发了讯。

 

06

 

鲁路修在接到传讯的五秒钟后咳了出来。

“年末了。我希望他能记得消停点。”他板着脸说，“日本人的脑子都怎么了，世界和平又不是靠迷你裙维护的。”

娜娜莉笑出了声，随后清了清嗓子，轻言细语地表示这也没什么。是啊，鲁路修哼声道，也就幸亏他没被人公然拆穿身份，否则我都能想到铺天盖地的新闻怎么写。女孩儿眨了眨眼，仿佛被提醒起了什么，掏出自己的手机开始点点摁摁。

“干什么？”鲁路修问。娜娜莉没有立即回答他。约莫十分钟后，他的传讯开始轰然爆炸。鲁路修滑开手机屏幕看了看，旋即木然抬头看向了自己的妹妹。

“去推特逛了一圈。”娜娜莉收好手机，脸色正经，“会场速报里他的上镜率相当不错嘛。”

“……亲爱的，我不介意你有看什么的兴趣，可是为什么要把照片传给我。”

“诚实一点，哥哥，我看到你点了全部保存。”

“……”

 

07

 

“我开始觉得世界人民对于ZERO的喜好方向很成问题了。”

在他们终于重新碰上面时，在鲁路修尽可能委婉地提起了C95的闹剧之后，朱雀先是毫不夸张地真情流露地笑了五分钟，然后才艰难地调匀呼吸挤出了这么句话。鲁路修盯着他看了半晌，觉得自己着实有些头疼。“不，”然后他坚定而平静地说，“我觉得至少大部分不列颠尼亚人还没有那么完蛋。”

“可能只是你还没有那么完蛋。”在笑够了之后，朱雀顺了顺气，“虽然我觉得你也离临界值不远了。”

“哦，我倒想知道这是谁的错。”鲁路修挑起了眉毛，“顺便一说，容许我提醒你一下，在实际可评估的阶段内，ZERO的位置都还是该你当班。我很怀疑你这副事不关己似的态度是怎么来的。”

“我当然知道。”朱雀摆了摆手，“但是我也知道这套行头最开始源起于谁来着，所以我就是想了想大部分二设形象套在你身上是个什么感觉。”

“……请恕我郑重拒绝。”

鲁路修打了个寒噤，试图把那些立马跳出来的具象画面从自己脑子里赶走——脑子太好使有时候也挺让人苦恼的。朱雀还在旁边时不时地绷一下嘴角，鲁路修锁着眉头瞧着他，伸手在他肩膀上捏了一把。

“再说了，”鲁路修心不在焉地嘟囔道，“真要我动手的话，我为什么不先把零之骑士那套行头改设计成下半身前兜裆加露腿根。”

他说完后忽然被自己噎了一下，然后他们都沉默下来。朱雀眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，缓慢地投出了疑惑的一瞥。“我觉得你刚刚说出了真实想法。”终于他平声道，“你是不是说出了真实想法。”

“闭嘴。”当任皇帝有气没力地说，“不列颠尼亚还没有真的完蛋。”


	6. 来说说关于某些男人的故事吧

01

 

“我为什么非要接下脱口秀的邀请不可？”现任皇帝，年十九，一边接听电话一边冲着电视屏幕皱起眉头。

“我不知道，必要的展现亲和力的策略？”米蕾在那头说，“好啦，考虑到你的年纪，不觉得走随和亲民路线很合适吗？再说了，你之前也不是没参加过更加正规的访谈节目。”

“然后我应邀朗诵一段莎士比亚都能叫人剪辑音频放到网上去配上‘年度最强催情剂’的说明词疯狂传播。”鲁路修说，“你居然叫我去上脱口秀？”

“你什么时候开始关注你在外的名声了？”

“我没有，娜娜莉告诉我的。”他叹了口气，自知阿什弗德来电通常无关没把握的事，就算没把握，米蕾·阿什弗德也总有各种办法让它变得板上钉钉，“你和宣传部联系过了？”

“你被卖啦，陛下。及早认命。”他的前校友轻松愉快地哼起歌儿来，“我都在准备撰写深度报道了。”

“我还是觉得这档子事压根不归你管。”

“谁让所有人都爱我呢，只好由我来牵线搭桥。”米蕾轻快道，“说定了，请提前做好准备。记得带上朱雀一起来，他也在邀请名单里。”

“我有一种很不好的预感。”鲁路修说。他关掉了屏幕，从座椅上站起身，瞪着自己的手机，在思考要不要把它就地扔下假装一切从未发生过。然而米蕾的声音还是通过它穿了出来，听上去一半是情真意切一半是幸灾乐祸。

“告诉你一个令人遗憾的消息，”她说，“这种预感通常都会成真的。”

 

02

 

依照他个人的习惯，他不怎么爱收听类似的电台或电视台节目，但在娜娜莉目盲的年间，他的小妹妹多少听过一些类似的东西来打发时间。所以他对节目套路也摸得七七八八，上台扯淡，现场互动，聊聊新近热点，搞搞即兴表演，根据要求读一些奇奇怪怪的内容。希望事情真的只有这么简单，毕竟本质上他不是很介意观摩人们恶毒咒骂他的那类推文。不管他现在会看到什么，他都肯定看过更糟的，而且那时候他还巴不得民众私下里对他的谩骂多些再多些。

自认做了十足心理准备的年轻皇帝按时走到台侧候场，身后跟着米蕾点名要跟来的人。“我觉得事情不会那么简单。”朱雀小声提醒他。鲁路修板着脸，太阳穴突突一阵跳动，觉得从上到下哪儿都不太对劲，包括突然显得不合脚的鞋垫和勒得过紧的领带。

“用脚趾头想我都知道肯定不会那么简单。”他说，“我开始胃疼了。”

朱雀同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。半分钟后他们收到了进场讯号，从螺旋楼梯踏下，伴着激昂音乐一道步入灯光打亮的台前——然后鲁路修顿住了脚步，冷静地伸出手来指向前方。

“为什么是你。”

“我绑架了原本的主持人，捆着手脚塞上嘴丢在杂物间了。这个说法你信吗？”米蕾说，“没人介意的，反正大家都爱我。”

我信你才有鬼，鲁路修暗自腹诽道。穿着合身套装妆容精致发卷蓬松眼睛迷人的阿什弗德小姐冲台下抛了个飞吻，换回一阵热情的欢呼声。事实是他的地位就寻常节目而言依然过高，选个熟面孔来打圆场总归是能让气氛活跃些，开玩笑也不会过于尴尬。就这个意味而言，同样有一定公众知名度而且形象颇好的米蕾无疑是个好人选。

然而这对改善他的胃疼无济于事。米蕾无疑很适合干这类工作，适合到他想请求她放弃报道类工作找个类似的节目安身，不到一年她就能当上脱口秀女王。但想想这提议会祸害掉多少来宾，他还是打消了这个念头。最初的两个环节没太大问题，一些时事热点，有关于他最近的行程安排，一些无伤大雅的权贵阶级私人八卦，还有前一年欧洲之行过程中的一些琐事。鲁路修尽可能在表面上维持着平稳亲切的态度，内心还保留着一些警惕。朱雀似乎真的很放松，这倒是件好事。

“好吧。”然后米蕾说，“既然到了应该进入的环节——”

她摸出一面平板。来了，鲁路修翻了翻眼睑。对于正常公众人物来说不太友好，但对于自己而言理论上不怎么需要担心的一个环节。然而米蕾露出神秘笑容，这让他不好的预感陡然加重了十倍。金发姑娘摊开一侧手掌，漫不经心地向台下挥了一挥。

“——考虑到对当权人物的尊重问题，”她愉快道，“我们就不朗读恶毒推文了，我们来朗读一下性幻想推文。”

鲁路修缓慢地眨了眨眼。“你的意思是——”

“就是字面意思。”米蕾将头转向他，“你知道你原本是校园大众性幻想对象吧？现在变成国民性的了。”

她的语气笃定，态度坚定，微笑里带着过多的不怀好意。鲁路修又眨了眨眼，冷静地举起一只手来。“问个问题。”他说，“我能申请这个环节被整个剪掉吗？”

“不能。”米蕾温柔道，“这是直播。”

“直播你还敢让我读这个？不担心分级问题遭警告吗？！”

“没关系，”她摇摇头，“我们有人跟进实时敏感词消音。”

 

03

 

“虽然我一直觉得答应你的邀请是个错误，”鲁路修说，“你为什么非得一而再再而三地提醒我这点呢。”

他显得有点儿崩溃，不过还没到临界点。朱雀坐在一旁兀自观察，面上笑得轻松随和，靠过半身去拉近了长沙发上两人的间距。“你在阿什弗德的时候还没应付过足够多热情洋溢的留言吗？”他实事求是地说。鲁路修有气没力地瞪过来一眼，不过面色缓和了不少。

“一码归一码。人对自己的学生时代总是会宽容些的。”

“你现在也没脱离那个时代太久。”米蕾插嘴道。

“我要给你的办公室寄警告函，阿什弗德小姐。”鲁路修说。他端正地坐好了，象征性地板起脸来。他没有真的在生气，朱雀看得出来。米蕾大概也算准了这点，除去夸张地打了个抖之外没有进一步的收敛表示。

“啊哦，公报私仇可不太好，明君。”她说，“在开始之前，你还有什么想说的吗？”

“有。”鲁路修说，翻手亮出自己的无名戒，“我是已婚人士。”

台下传出一阵口哨声，同时朱雀感到自己经历了一片整齐的目光洗礼。他适时歪头耸耸肩，于是口哨声变成一阵会意笑声。鲁路修也瞥过来一眼，他们很快地交换了眼色，又相安无事地错开。正在发言的皇帝嘴角翘起一抹笑意，在膝上叠起双手，指尖蹭在那一弯银环上。

“所以我朗读出来的任何东西都不代表我自己的立场。”他坦然道，神情和肢体动作都显示他的情绪平定了许多，“非常感谢我的国民的好意，如果这真的算好意的话。很抱歉我没法给大家任何切实回应。”

你这不是很熟练吗。朱雀撇了撇嘴，安安稳稳躺进柔软靠背里，眼见着鲁路修从临时主持人手中接下了那面平板。

 

04

 

“‘皇帝陛下没在公众场合爆过粗。我知道这是皇室成员的基本礼节啦但是，想象一下他在特定场合爆粗的样子不觉得很性感吗？’”鲁路修面色镇定地念完，然后清了清嗓子，“您的性癖有些怪异。”

“我觉得还好。”朱雀开腔补充道，“公众对于禁欲系抱有类似幻想的情况不在少数。”

“谢谢解说。”鲁路修说，挑起一侧眉梢，“我的大众形象原来是禁欲系吗？”

“你的长相确实不算特别热情洋溢的类型。”朱雀客观评价道。他留意到米蕾张了嘴、好像想说什么，但没找着能够插嘴的机会。于是他回以一个歉意微笑，屈指在鲁路修手背上轻轻一弹。“真想听粗口的话，接下来选一条带需要消音的词汇的推文念就是了。我觉得这类应该不少。”

“然后反正也会被实时屏蔽？”鲁路修说。

“说的是，就算你念它们的声音再怎么迷人也是一样的下场。”米蕾接上了话。临时主持人转过头来，冲着朱雀挤了挤眼睛。“不是一个很好的提议，阁下。”

“没关系，那是别人的兴趣，又不是我的。老实说我不是很在乎他们听到的内容被消音得只剩多少。”朱雀放松地摊开胳膊，一只手搭在了同行嘉宾背上，“至于粗口，我觉得我在特定场合听得足够多了。”

他在观众席的起哄声中被旁边那人拧了一把腰。

 

05

 

“轮到你。”米蕾说。

“什么？”朱雀讶然抬头，“我还以为你只钟情于整蛊他呢。”

“听听你说的是什么话，你以为妄想跟你在装甲骑的机舱里来一发的姑娘很少吗。”米蕾毫不客气道，“抱歉，我说的有些片面，应该不止姑娘。”

朱雀哼了一声，目光向上飘起思索了片刻。“强行加塞一个人的话，活动空间不大，不是什么适合打炮的好地方。”他公正地说，“而且我会挨技术部成员的骂。”

鲁路修白了他一眼，朱雀吐了吐舌头。他坐起来，从身边人手中接下平板，点上指尖向下滑动。他确信自己看见了米蕾又露出了那种不怀好意的笑容，这回比之前更为明显。然后他盯着筛选出来的小字看，嘴角轻微抽搐了一下。

“‘零之骑士那套正规礼服是真的局部透视装吧？我真的真的真的想看半透明的那块被射出来的东西弄脏。’”他语气诚恳地读完，在起哄声里大摇其头，“好吧，我相信说这种话的不是姑娘。”

“你小觑姑娘们的想象力了。”鲁路修在一旁不冷不热道，“我觉得这条是海外热心群众发出来的，不列颠尼亚人民应该更关注你下半身的曲线弧度。”

“异议。”米蕾说，“他的肩型和臂肌很好看，希望你对此有清晰认知。你的国民又不瞎。”

“你明知道这点还让我穿那套贴身剪裁的衣服到处跑？”而朱雀这么说。

“战斗一体服就是要求贴身，我又有什么办法。”鲁路修冷静道，目光下移一瞬又抬了起来，“本来就够显眼了，换成深色至少比你原先白色的作战服好。”

朱雀毫不掩饰地瘪了瘪嘴。

 

06

 

“‘我想一边管陛下叫爹地一边让他忙一些有的没的。’”鲁路修又念完了一条，没有错过一整片热烈的欢呼声，“经典套路？”

“啊。”朱雀心不在焉道，“不错的想法，小女孩。”

“对方可能比你还大。”鲁路修说。

米蕾在一旁嘲笑起他们俩各自的真实年纪，朱雀则伸手搭在鼻梁上，指尖搓了一搓。“这没什么影响。”他咕哝道，“事实上，要知道，很多个夜晚我确实在忙一些……”

年轻的皇帝忽然猛烈咳嗽起来。米蕾爆发出一阵意味不明的笑声，抄过桌几上的水杯给他递了过去。鲁路修抬手婉拒，又抬头剜了发言人一眼。朱雀眨眨眼睛，神情无辜。

“……工作。”他说，“你在紧张什么？”

操你的。鲁路修抬手拢住面前，在手掌遮掩下无声拼出口型。他做得相当隐晦，仅能从边侧看个真切。“你确实尽职尽责。”片刻后他放下手掌，面色沉着，听上去是在真诚夸奖。朱雀隐约听出了几分咬牙切齿。

“我想也是。”他回答道。反正最坏的结果也不过是继续在夜间解决问题。

“干得漂亮，枢木卿。”鲁路修说，笑容和煦。

“多谢夸奖，陛下。”朱雀说。

他预见到了推特实时爆炸的场景。

 

07

 

“皇姐很不高兴。”尤菲米娅说，脸上写着“我真是一点都不意外”。

“我管吉妮薇尔怎么想呢，她从来就没对我公然出柜这档子事显得多么乐意过。”鲁路修冷酷道，甚至没费心求证到底是哪个皇姐。尤菲米娅摇了摇头，没有反驳他的定论。

“但我觉得你们搞这么一出，年底民调支持率反而会提升，我猜三个百分点。”她若有所思道，“娜娜莉觉得会更高。”

“很高兴得知我们的国民对于LGBT平权运动的热情。”鲁路修说。朱雀在后方闷声憋笑，然后就被C.C.一巴掌打在了背上。

“推特现在确实话题火热，但我觉得只体现在热情而激烈地揣摩你们的房事上。”魔女探头过来说，向众人晃了晃自己的手机，“恭喜啊。我觉得照这个势头发展下去，只要我活得足够久，总能在未来的某一天看到以你们为原型进行翻拍的同志电影的。”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修皱了皱鼻子。

“以及MEN跟进出品的衍生GV。”

“你是指那种有九成时间在和路人做然后主要角色上床只有三分钟的封面欺诈片吗？”朱雀说。C.C.笑出了声，直言感慨没想到他对非日本出品的部头也有所了解。鲁路修面色怪异，伸手用力捣在他腰间。

“你怎么好像还很感兴趣似的？”

“仅供参考，仅供参考。”朱雀举起双手，“我当然还是对本尊更有兴趣。”


	7. The Wonderland

01

 

“你愿意为我而死吗？”帽匠说。

“你又在说什么胡话？”骑士说，“这根本就不是你会期望的事情吧。”

“真没劲。”帽匠说，“老是这么快拆穿我有什么意思呢。”

 

02

 

那是在童话刚刚开始的时候。

在爱丽丝还会拜访仙境的时候，每个午后最大的消遣也不过是茶会。茶会在花园里举办，友人、邻人和动物都会前来参加。女孩提着裙裾坐下，花园的主人为她斟满茶水，加入一些蜂蜜、过量的方糖和储备下来的晨露，收起另一些多余的要素。柴郡猫趴伏在不远处的枝杈上俯瞰这光景，懒洋洋地摇晃尾巴。

在少女去往别处的时候，茶会的组织者会显得更疯一些。他顶着奇怪的高帽，念叨着旁人所听不懂的奇怪说辞。柴郡猫在树上发出嘲笑，倒挂下来抢走他的帽子，然后欣赏他发火的模样。“我都说过了，C.C.，我不想在这里扮演什么话剧角色。”帽匠在她的注视下抱怨道，“我本来是故事的编排者和讲述者。”柴郡猫把帽子藏到背后，带回树梢，飘浮在空中游荡到他上方，然后一溜儿扣回原位，滑落下去挡住他的眼睛。

“所以鲁路修啊，对于故事里的人来说，你就是疯了。”她宣布道，“自诩清醒的人总会落得类似的下场。”

鲁路修将帽子掀开，闷闷不乐地翻着眼睑。“我想脱离这个故事。”他说。柴郡猫摇晃着尾巴，尾巴尖儿消失了，然后是她的身子，然后是她的面目，最后只剩下凝望着他的金瞳和微笑的嘴。

“你想毁掉这个故事吗？我建议你不要。”她用唱歌般的快活音调说，“这是爱丽丝所在的世界，为她缔造的童话。再重复一次，你想做什么来着？”

 

03

 

关于疯帽匠的传闻有那么多，整片仙境里每个人都能稍微说上一两句。在故事开端的很久很久以前，红心国王膝下还有另外一双年幼的儿女。男孩和女孩一并逃出宫殿，帽匠和爱丽丝在远离王国的边境处享用茶点。他们变成了故事的编撰者和外来的客人，如此一来，他们就再不用遵循原本的秩序了。

在故事依然是故事的时候，白骑士的职责也和寻常的警卫没什么不同。在午后逮住一两只作乱的兔子，找捣乱的姐妹索要被拿走的物件，前去白王后的座前汇报一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，然后将清单放下，去往边境处的花园。国度的边境很和平，除了红心国王和王后依然对砍人脑袋有些特殊情结，也没多少人真的被他们逮住。在他前往拜访的时候，帽匠和少女一齐向他望来，邀他坐在留好的空位上。

柴郡猫不常在他面前出现，他只能偶尔看见她的尾巴尖儿，或者藏在树叶后方的尖耳朵的影子。少女也不是常常在场，有时她会去和温柔的鹿相谈，或去帮助冒冒失失的睡鼠伙伴。于是骑士便和帽匠坐在一起，让交谈的话题不经意地超出琐事和白日梦的界限。帽匠敢于谈论许多仙境中人不会提及的事，比如安宁粉饰下的无序，比如儿戏般的战争与和平，比如权力的边界，比如一日日重复下去的停滞不前毫无意义。我知道的，骑士说。我知道你所说的问题是存在的，然而为什么要在童话中谈论更加尖锐的东西呢？

可是故事并不会是单纯的故事，帽匠说。总有人觉得他在说疯话，没有人会完全相信他。疯话和谎话总是类似的，归根结底是说话的人看见了一些别人所不知道的东西。然后偏差造成分歧，分歧导致不足信任。骑士为此感到苦恼，一部分是因为不知道该如何劝解，一部分是因为自己还无法触及纷争的本质。

“你愿意就这样永远保持现状吗？”帽匠问。

“也许不。”骑士说。

“往前进意味着会获得一些新的东西，但也可能失去更多。”帽匠说，“你愿意为了失去而冒险吗？”

“也许。”骑士说。

“失去的范围中可能囊括了任何事物。”帽匠说，“你所珍视的牵绊，你的名誉与忠诚，你的过往和未来，你自身活在现下的证明。这里是仙境，这里可能发生任何疯狂的事情。”他咧嘴发笑，指尖顶在帽顶内侧轻轻旋转。他是看透故事的人，他是有能力织造的人。他从座椅中起身，越过缺口的茶杯、不会消失的糕点和装点桌面的蔷薇花，让目光落在骑士的剑柄上。

“如果你选择遵照我的话前进，”他问道，“你愿意为我而死吗？”

和他此前所有毫无必要的发言一样，那又是什么胡话呢？他或许曾这样问过，一次或者两次，每一次的具体钟点和提问时的姿态都有些细微分异。他的面上浮着玩味笑容，语调却认真得令人畏惧。巡至边境的骑士随他起身，这一次选择以反问来应对他的命题。

“你需要在这里谈论放弃和牺牲吗？”骑士问。

“也许。”帽匠说。他停顿片刻，将存放方糖的立罐给合上了。“你想以童话的方式来解决所有问题吗？”

“也许不。”骑士说，“可我依然不知道能否赞同你的方式。”

 

04

 

故事不是单纯的故事，童话也不会永远是童话。在爱丽丝所消失不见的某一天，茶会结束了，战争开始了，骑士效忠的王后离开了。红心王国的边境上有不祥迷雾笼罩，有人在试图撬动时空的边界。一些动物死去了，一些人再也没有出现。白色的蔷薇被染成了殷红的，而这不过是种种疯狂中的一环。

当童话不再是童话的时候，疯帽匠从花园里走出来。他的帽子滑到长杖上，长杖顶着他自己的手背。这会儿他显得没那么疯了，反而愈发令人生疑。原本的蔚蓝天空被血色浸染，余下的半边天空则透着阴沉的昏黄。余下的一部分人记起了帽匠本来的立场，质问他为何不阻拦悲剧的发生，或所有这一切都仍然是他暗中运作的结果。“你也一样这么怀疑吗？”他询问驭马来到他身前的骑士，“不是故事本身失控了，而是编撰者为了自己的私欲动了手脚。你也是这样认为的吗？”

“你不想为自己辩解吗？”骑士问他。

“那又有什么必要呢？”帽匠说，“原本的真相和精心编造的故事，疯话和谎话，对于仙境来说都是类似的东西啊。”

朱雀，他说，看着吧，朱雀——故事原本就是这样的东西。就像红心国砍下的头颅早已堆积如山，就像你随身所携的长剑也一直那样锋利。有人会消失不见，也不过是悄悄埋骨在其他住民所不会掘开的泥土里。疯狂从来都不是一人能导致的结果，它只是自然而然浮现而出，不加引导便会变得更坏。但是，他说，是啊，我会去挽救它的。为了故事的完整，为了仙境的延续，为了少女（爱丽丝）终有一天能回到这里。她或许和别人一样离开了，或许再也不会回来了，但如果终有那么一天。

他从花园中离开了，抛下破碎的壶罐、打翻的茶杯和枯死的植株，他站在王国的边境上昂首眺望天际。改变的时刻到来了，他说。在树梢顶上，柴郡猫露出一个为难的微笑。前进、冒险和失去，那都是早已命定的事情。

“你愿意为我而死吗？”帽匠问。

“如果你希望的话。”骑士说。

“……这太简单了。”帽匠小声咕哝道，旋即轻轻挑起眉梢，“等到这一切结束后，让我换个问题吧。”

 

05

 

他们走向迷雾的边界，没有人目击他们的作为。

他们回来时也没有救回童话的本质，人们只留意到他们本身的变化。

血流淌在他们脚下，一路延伸而出，一直浸染到迷雾无法覆盖的地方。骑士原本洁白的外衣被镀上夜色，帽匠则无遮无拦地回到传闻中他所诞生的国度中。他站在过去国王所站的高位上，俯瞰向面露厌恶和恐惧敲打宫殿大门的众人。他们没有救回童话，但他们完成了故事剩下的篇章。无论是好是坏，一个故事的容量快要填满了，他们的使命也就完成了。

能够纠正的事情并不多，但前进本身便是书写字句的证明。离去的人那么多，消失的暴君也是其中一个。帽匠没有伤损，骑士也没有死去，在身负无数诅咒缠绕后依然如此。柴郡猫随在他们身后，自空中递来叹息。她眼见着疲惫的编撰者回到桌前，如旧日一般为在场的与会者斟茶。他往茶杯中投入荆刺、蜂毒和铁锈，搅拌时又加入了水晶的碎屑和枯叶的灰烬。他是当真疯了，或只是将整方世界都推到了另一侧，任人以迥异的标准来评判自己，也只有寥寥数人能够猜测。他将茶杯放下，他望向与会的另一人。“就快要结束了，”那人说，“你剩下的问题是什么？”

“那么，”疯人问，“你愿意为我而活吗？”

“……如果你希望的话。”骑士回答他。

“那就活下去吧。”他轻快地说，有一瞬神情格外温柔。他站起身，指向停滞的座钟，从碎裂的玻璃间窥见往昔重叠的影子。“还有人需要留在花园里，为爱丽丝举办茶会。”他这样宣布，“你看，又快到预定的钟点了。”

 

06

 

什么是好的结局呢？兔子和微笑的猫，少女和勇者，仍然穿着白衣的一方统领，以及重新绽开的鲜花。故事的结局是不需要疯人的，疯癫是异常的，异常是需要被排除的——于是事情就这样发生了。就好像只要将所有疯狂的要素归结于那特异的一点，再将他擦除，余下的部分就能恢复成无垢的模样了。有趣的是，至少从表面来看，故事的确能这样进行下去。

诅咒被消失的疯人带走了，天空恢复成为碧蓝晴朗的，怀表兔一蹦一跳地到来又离开，宣告茶会还在继续举办。穿着裙装的少女在午后入席，骑士则接替了为她斟饮的位置。他看守在花园一隅，再也没有回去过原本的国度，也再没有穿回本来的白衣。

“有那么多人消失不见了，那么多人真的离开了。”少女说，“为什么我还在这里呢？”

“因为这是为你书写的故事。”骑士说，“他希望它拥有一个好的结局。”

就算童话不再是童话，故事也迟早会迎来终末，届时爱丽丝依然能够在仙境中漫步，那便再好不过了。有一日她会长大到不需要故事的慰藉，有一日她会勘破幻境的界限，在穿越过洞穴和森林后，那都是可以由她自行选择的路径。

“但为什么呢？事情不该这样发生的。”少女轻声说，“你们说这是为我而生的故事，可我明明连自己的梦境都无法掌控，也无法让我想要留下的人留下。”

她还是会前来，也会去往边境的森林。她去追逐怀表兔的踪迹，在远处和还认得她的或遗忘了她的旧识交谈。骑士留守在花园里，有时在指尖转着一顶留下的高帽，有时将那精巧但古怪的东西扣在自己的脑袋上。无非就是这样下去，久而久之除了茶会的参与者再不会有人记得空出的坐席。然后，在很久很久以后，在往日阴霾连同回忆都被翻至旧页、原本应该书写新章的时候，柴郡猫在枝杈上出现了。她用一双金瞳向下望着，问活下来的骑士：

“你想要执掌一个故事吗？”

骑士并没有回答她，但她像是窥见了某种有趣的可能性，在虚空中向他笑了。

那么就去吧，从更换你所拥有的角色（戏份）开始，从最初的最初（戏剧的相逢）开始，如果你拥有那样强烈的拯救某个人的愿望，大抵还是能扭转悲剧的因果吧。毕竟那原本应该是由主角（爱丽丝）的意愿而塑造的梦境啊。

 

07

 

于是过往的少年人从午后阳光中醒来，合拢原本摊开在膝头的书本，然后将它翻至第一页。

于是他回到了需要记述的故事的开头。

在很久很久以前，或很久很久以后，在童话刚刚塑造成型的时候，闯入仙境的爱丽丝没有提着裙裾。他的背后铺开深暗长披，他的手中提着利剑。他站在编撰者的立场上，试图去书写一个漫长的梦。

那么，故事就这样开始了。


End file.
